


50 Shades of Ink

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: After a long day of work Marina's tentacles get a little frisky with Pearl and things go from there.Also Pearl hits her forehead on a door.





	50 Shades of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything here, so I apologize if I fucked anything up. If I did please tell me so I don't in the future. Also criticism is welcome since I'm not very good at writing. (at least I don't think so)

Another late day of work, Pearl and Marina often found themselves forced into working overtime, much to both of their dismay. They lately did not have much free time, once they got home, they were too tired to do much besides sleep. Marina wouldn’t dare to admit it due to being shy, but she desperately wanted to be touched by Pearl, especially that night. Luckily they just had one more round of announcements and then they were free to go home. 

During the last announcements, Marina noticed that her tentacles were wriggling around more than usual. She knew this meant two things, either she was nervous or...horny. No, she just had to be nervous, that’s all. She gets nervous often during the announcements, usually when announcing Splatfests. However, there wasn’t one going on, nor did they announce an upcoming one. Either way, she ignored her energetic tentacles and got up to pack her things to leave. She bent down to grab her bag which just so happened to be behind Pearl, who was waiting, scrolling on her phone. As she stood back up, she heard a small moan from her tiny girlfriend. 

“Wha-” She turned around, but cut herself off when she saw that one of her tentacles had made its way into Pearl’s dress. 

“Oh my cod, I’m so sorry!” She reached to yank her disobedient tentacle from Pearl, but she stopped her. She looked up at her and smirked. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to fuck?” 

Pearl’s blunt language caused Marina to blush heavily as she averted her gaze. 

“Pearlie, n-no! I’m fine, honestly. I know you’re probably tired and all-” 

“I’m never too tired to fuck you.” This made her even more embarrassed, but she didn’t object, she desperately wanted Pearl at this point. 

Pearl removed Marina’s tentacle then got up to pull her into a deep kiss. This caused her tentacles to wrap around her more, she noticed and broke off the kiss. 

“C-can we go home? We can’t be seen doing this.” Marina was right, they weren’t allowed to make their relationship public at all, just in case there were more…”conservative” individuals. Though, those types of squids usually didn’t roam around Inkopolis, let alone listen to their music. 

“Of course, our bed is much more comfortable anyway.” She went to leave their studio quite quickly. Marina couldn’t help but laugh a little at Pearl’s sudden enthusiasm. 

\-------

Once they got home, Pearl practically sprinted to their room. This didn’t surprise Marina, she was usually this eager to make love. She didn’t blame her, she enjoyed it too, of course. She just didn’t show it to the degree that Pearl does. What did surprise her, however, was when she heard a thud in the darkness of their house. She rushed over to the nearest light switch to see Pearl on the ground in the fetal position next to the door of their room. Marina remembered that she had closed the door that morning, which neither of them usually did. 

“Oh my cod! Are you okay!?” She crouched down to help her girlfriend up. 

“Yea…” She grunted and got up then rubbed her forehead. “I’m fine.” 

Marina realized right away what had happened, and burst out laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Pearl crossed her arms and pouted. 

“It totally was.” Marina kept laughing. 

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” She barked. She hated when people made fun of her, especially her rather large forehead. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” She patted the top of her tiny girlfriend’s head, and handed her the crown that had fallen off during the commotion. 

Pearl snatched the crown back, then opened the door that she hit. Her anger seemed to disappear once they entered the room. The room was rather large, including the bed. There were some clothes scattered about the room randomly. Marina usually kept the room clean, but she didn’t have the time recently due to their work. Other than the clothes, the room was fairly clean, especially the bed. She always took the time to make sure that the bed was clean and made. Even if Pearl didn’t care, she did. Speaking of her, she had practically leapt onto the bed. She was as eager as ever. 

“Oh my cod, Pearlie.” She giggled as she watched her start to unzip the comically large zipper to her dress. She sighed, and decided she may as well join her on the bed. By that point she had already gotten her dress off which she carelessly tossed on the ground. That left her in only a tank top and her neon pink leggings. The tiny inkling brought her in to kiss, which the octoling gladly reciprocated. Without breaking, she also reached to pull her top off, which fell off without much effort since the zipper was already halfway down anyway. After removing Marina’s top, Pearls hands went straight to her exposed breasts. 

“Typical Pearl.” She thought. She honestly didn’t get much excitement from her tits alone, but she knew that her girlfriend enjoyed playing with them, so she let her. It probably turned Pearl on more than herself, which she found a bit funny, but she didn’t mind. It’s not like it was a bad feeling after all. 

She sat there for a few minutes as she was preoccupied with sucking on one of her nipples. It was nice, but she wished her mouth was elsewhere at the moment. 

“Pearlie, do you think we could skip the foreplay this time?” 

She released the nipple from her mouth. “Huh- oh sure.” 

She seemed a bit disappointed by that, but maybe she was just imagining it. It didn’t take long for Pearl to remove the rest of her clothes, but Marina was still in the process of taking off her leggings. She reached over in an attempt to speed her up, but she refused. 

“Just be patient, silly~” At that point she purposefully took longer, much to the inkling’s dismay. 

“C’mooon, don’t do that. You said you didn’t want foreplay.” Pearl was right, she wanted to get straight into fucking, but she couldn’t help but mock her a little bit before they did. It was just too easy sometimes. Deciding that she teased her lover enough, she fully removed her leggings, which left her completely naked. Immediately once the clothes were out of the way, Pearl pushed Marina down onto the bed, but she paused for a moment, seeming to have an idea. 

“Can I use the strap-on this time? Pleeeaase?” 

“Fine, but only if we do that one position.” 

“Deal!” Pearl shot up and pulled out a small shoe box from under their bed. There were various toys in there, but she was after one in particular. 

“There it is.” She presented a strap-on with a neon pink dick attached to it. 

As Pearl put it on, Marina turned around and got on all fours on the bed, her tentacles moving around wildly once again. At this point, she couldn’t deny why they were moving so much, she definitely was horny. After a moment she felt her small lover climb on top of her, and purposefully rubbed the fake appendage against the entrance of her vagina. 

“Pearlie…” She whimpered. “Please stop teasing.” 

“It’s payback for you laughing at me.” Pearl responded, and kept rubbing against her entrance a bit longer. 

“Beg for it.” She then demanded. 

“Wha-” 

“I want to hear you beg for it.” She interrupted her. Marina decided to just give in, even if it was embarrassing. She was very desperate at this point. 

“Please, please, please, Pearlie!” She pleaded in the sweetest tone she could manage. 

“Oh, alright.” The pink inkling used one hand to slowly ease the strap-on into the octoling, which caused her to release a small moan. She then wrapped both of her arms around her and started to slowly thrust her hips. 

Marina was finally getting what she wanted all day, and she didn’t hesitate to let Pearl know through her moans and cries. She took this as an invitation to increase her pace, which only caused her noises to increase as well. She wouldn’t admit this to Pearl, but she enjoyed this position because she liked being hugged tightly, and she would also whisper sweet nothings into her ear. The hot breath and kind words and affirmations really did it for her, which Pearl didn’t hesitate to do this time as well. She was always really nice and gentle to her during their intimate moments, Marina was grateful for that. She would also constantly make sure that she was comfortable, and happy, especially when she used the strap-on. 

When it came to stamina, Pearl was terrible, she tired out very quickly. It had only been a few minutes, but Marina could tell that she was already getting tired, due to her heavier breathing. She started to thrust faster in an attempt to get her off faster, however that didn’t seem to work. 

“Y-you could- ah- use a hand to rub my clit” She took her advice, and moved one of her hands down and started slowly rubbing. 

“Aaah~” That was just what she needed. Pearl increased her pace more, despite already being tired. She couldn’t disappoint Marina after all. Her cries became louder, but also a bit shaky at the same time. She could tell that she was close to cumming, so she pushed against her, and thrusted as hard as she could. To add on, she also nibbled on her soft ear. All the stimuli was too much for her and brought her over the edge. 

“Pearlie, oh cod yes, Pearlie!” She cried out for her then collapsed in her grip. 

Pearl unwrapped herself from Marina to let her lie down on their bed. They both laid there for a moment, both breathing quite heavily. As the smaller of the two was catching her breath, the taller one decided to sneak a tentacle onto her thigh. That excited her quite a bit. 

“Hold on, let me take this thing off first.” She sat up to remove the strap-on. After she got it off, that too was tossed onto the ground. Pearl looked back at her girlfriend to see a wicked grin on her face, this was unusual for her.

Marina muttered so softly it was almost inaudible. “I’ll let you sit on my face.” 

At that Pearl’s eyes glistened in excitement, she didn’t waste a moment in accepting Marina’s invitation. She immediately crawled up to place herself on top of her. Despite her eagerness, she still made sure to be gentle as she adjusted herself on top of her. The octoling didn’t waste any time either, she pulled the inkling’s waist down and started working her mouth against her sensitive organ. She loved hearing her girlfriend’s moans, especially when she cried out her name. So, she purposefully payed attention to her clit, which made Pearl cry out in delight. 

“Aaahh fuck yes! Just like that aah~” She rolled her tongue relentlessly against her clit, which drove the small girl wild. She was having trouble holding herself up, so Marina had an idea. She tightly wrapped a tentacle around each leg, locking Pearl in place. That seemed to excite her even more. 

In between her moans and grunts, she muttered out a small “Thank you” to Marina. 

“I was...about to fall over aaah~” She barely mustered out in between her noises of pleasure. 

Marina lifted up her hand into Pearl’s view and gave her a thumbs up in acknowledgement, then grabbed one of her tits. She would laugh if she could, but she was quite preoccupied. She heard her various noises becoming louder, she could tell that she was close. 

“Unf...almost there.” 

The octoling tightened her tentacles that were wrapped around the inkling’s thighs. That seemed to do it for Pearl, she was usually really loud when she came. She knew this, so she had to cover her mouth to muffle her borderline orgasmic screams. She bucked her hips against Marina’s mouth for a few moments as her climax took over her senses, then she collapsed unceremoniously onto their large bed. 

Marina rolled over onto her side and pulled Pearl into a loose hug who sighed happily as she did so. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying being close to each other. However, it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep. They were already tired before fucking due to their long day at work, which they had tomorrow as well. They would definitely be tired when they woke up tomorrow, but at that moment it didn’t matter, they were just happy being in each other’s arms.


End file.
